Fiesta de cumpleaños a la Malfoy
by LaChicaRiddle
Summary: La fiesta del sexto cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy es muy aburrida. Pero la llegada de un niño castaño y su regalo pueden hacer que esta celebración sea más interesante. Este fic participa en el Reto Infancias del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**Hola chicos les traigo un pequeño one shot de mi/nuestro Draco espero les guste **

* * *

**Fiesta de cumpleaños a la Malfoy**

By LaChicaRiddle

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Hp pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**Este fic participa en el Reto Infancias del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**

Aclaración: los caramelos Longuilinguo y las galletas canario son de sortilegios Weasley pero dado la época hice que fueran parte de la tienda de Zonko, mientras que los otros productos fueron invento mío.

_**Capítulo Único**_

Al hablar de infancia muchos imaginamos niños corriendo, brincando, haciendo travesuras; en pocas palabras siendo felices. Pero esto no es del todo cierto, en muchos casos hay niños viviendo en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, viendo a sus padres en San Mungo, etc. Y hay otros pequeños que aun teniéndolo todo no tienen nada, me refiero a Draco Lucius Malfoy, él con tan solo seis años debe cargar con el peso de un apellido, con las ideologías de generaciones y con el que dirá la sociedad mágica.

Un día en la vida de Draco se resumía en pasar seis horas con una institutriz, quien se encargaba de su educación antes de ingresar al prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería. Los niños a esa edad no quieren saber de matemáticas, idiomas, filosofía entre otras materias, ellos solo quieren divertirse; pero claro ser un Malfoy significa dejar a un lado esa diversión para hacer lo que todos esperan que hagas.

Así que entendemos que festejar un cumpleaños para Draco no es algo muy agradable… ahora centrémonos en la celebración de su sexto año de vida.

Las familias más importantes del mundo mágico fueron invitados a Malfoy Manor con motivo de su cumpleaños, pero realmente era una reunión para adultos donde los temas principales siempre eran socializar y crear alianzas políticas como económicas.

Draco estaba sentado solo y muy aburrido, mientras que todos los adultos charlaban de cosas que a él no le interesaban. El festejado esperaba con ansias la llegada de algún niño con quien poder hacer menos tedioso el momento…

Instantes después arribaron los Parkinson y Greengras, Draco se emocionó pero su felicidad se esfumó porque sabía que las niñas Pansy, Daphne y Astoria eran unas princesas que nunca se querían ensuciar ni meter en problemas, así que siguió esperando…

Vio pasar de largo al estirado de Marcus Flint; a Crabbe y Goyle estar muy ocupados con los bocadillos. Esa fiesta era de lo más aburrida, él en su pequeña mente pensó que tal vez este cumpleaños sería diferente, pero se equivocó. Estaba bastante triste, hasta que una voz lo distrajo…

-Oye, ¿tú eres el que cumple años?-

Draco observó al niño que le hablaba, era su misma edad, delgado y castaño –si soy yo-

-Oh, toma…- el castaño le tendió una caja - espero te guste, las compré ayer cuando paseaba por la tienda de bromas de Zonko-

El cumpleañero cogió el regalo y lo inspeccionó, encontrándose con artículos muy curiosos - ¿qué son?- indagó

-bueno esto…- señalo unos dulces de color rosado -… son caramelos longuilinguo…- el rubio puso cara de no saber de que hablaba el otro niño -…si los comes tu lengua crece mucho; mientras que estas son galletas canarios, cómelas y te convertirás en un enorme canario, el efecto pasa hasta que se te caiga la última pluma; los pastelillos hacen que tus manos y pies crezcan sin ningún control haciéndote la persona más torpe…-

El pequeño Malfoy formó una sonrisa maliciosa, pues se imaginaba animando su fiesta un poco más – gracias, creo que les daré un buen uso hoy-

-De nada, solo ten cuidado con los puros y cigarrillos, al encenderlos explotan-

-por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Draco

-Soy Theo Nott- estrechando su mano

-y yo Draco Malfoy, no te había visto ¿vienes de otro país, localidad, planeta?-

-no, de hecho siempre he vivido en este país, solamente que a mi padre no le agradan mucho las reuniones-

-vaya, de seguro tu siempre te aburres en casa-

-a veces, en ocasiones le pido a mi elfo domestico que me lleve a varios lugares, claro sin que mi padre se de cuenta. Él siempre piensa que estoy estudiando-

-Wow- dijo Draco asombrado por lo dicho por Theo

-Pero no le digas a nadie por favor, mi padre se pondría furioso si se entera-

-no claro que no-

Draco al fin se sentía a gusto con alguien de su edad, Theo Nott parecía un niño con finísimos modales, pero aun así se divertía. Entre tanto los demás niños eran hechos a la semejanza de sus padres, siempre comportándose con elegancia y decoro, claro existen las excepciones como Crabbe y Goyle.

-Theo, vamos a usar el regalo que me diste para hacer que mi fiesta sea más entretenida-

-¿estas seguro Draco?, te pueden regañar-

-tienes razón pero ve a todos…- Nott miró a los lados -…están tan ocupados en sus asuntos que te aseguro que no se darán cuenta-

-bueno esta bien vamos- ambos niños se encaminaron a hacer de las suyas.

En primer lugar infiltraron los pastelillos, galletas y dulces de broma con los normales. Posteriormente se escabulleron al estudio del padre de Draco, para buscar la caja de puros y su cigarrera que siempre sacaba en las reuniones, era una tradición que los hombres tomaran y fumaran lo que el anfitrión les ofrecía. Todo estaba listo, ahora era cuestión de que los invitados cayeran en la trampa.

Los minutos pasaban y nada ocurría, Lucius Malfoy llevaba rato en la terraza de la mansión bebiendo y fumando con varias personas.

-Theo, ¿por que no pasa nada?-

-no lo se Draco, ya debería estar haciendo…- no terminó de hablar porque varios gritos se escucharon…

La señora Parkinson era un enorme canario, no podía dejar de aletear y cantar; la cara de horror de las demás mujeres no se hizo esperar.

Crabbe y Goyle padres e hijos mordían los pastelillos cuando sus extremidades comenzaron a crecer desmesuradamente, tiraban todo a su paso. Era realmente un caos total, Draco y Theo reían discretamente.

-Merlín ¿qué esta pas…- la lengua de la señora Malfoy aumentaba de tamaño -…Ducius, Duuuciiiussss!-

Lucius y los demás hombres se encontraban afuera hablaban de negocios, bebían Whisky de fuego…

-señores…- habló Lucius-… ¿un puro o cigarrillo?- mientras se acercaba a cada uno de sus invitados

Los señores Nott y Greengras encendieron su puro, escasos segundos después una sonora explosión sacudió sus rostros, los cuales quedaron ennegrecidos, sus cejas eran historia y su cabello estaba chamuscado.

-¿pero qué demonios fue eso Lucius?- cuestionó indignado el señor Flint

-no se que pasó-

Un fuerte alboroto proveniente del interior de la casa atrajo su atención, todos se apresuraron a entrar… lo que encontraron hizo que sus mandíbulas se desencajaran… mujeres convertidas en canarios que se movían torpemente, otros invitados con lenguas de unos quince centímetros. Varios objetos rotos a causa de los pies y manos del tamaño de un elefante de Crabbe y Goyle.

-¡¿qué esta pasando?!- exclamó furioso el señor Malfoy, Narcisa se acercó a su esposo

-Dusius… Duuuuussssiuuus…- trataba de hablar la mujer pero su enorme lengua no se lo permitía

Theo y Draco estaban de lo mas divertidos, su estomago dolía de tanta risa. Marcus Flint los vio desde el otro extremo del salón y se aproximó a ellos.

-¡ustedes fueron!- exclamó Marcus

- claro que no- dijo Draco a duras penas por las carcajadas

-los voy a acusar…- el pequeño Flint fue corriendo hasta los señores Malfoy y Nott

Draco y Theo observaron a sus padres enojarse por lo que decía Marcus… lo siguiente que vieron fue a esos hombres acercarse velozmente.

Antes de que Lucius le dijera algo a su hijo el otro sujeto se adelantó

-¡Theodore, ¿cómo es posible que hayas hecho esto?...- bramó enfurecido el señor Nott aun con la evidencia de la explosión en su rostro- …esta no es conducta digna de un mago de buena familia…- Theo se había puesto muy nervioso y Draco lo detectó, aunque el se pondría igual si su padre le gritaba y lo zarandeaba así -….además ¿dónde conseguiste todo para hacer esas bromitas?!-

-yo…- Theo no podía articular palabra alguna, era muy notorio el miedo a su padre

-el no fue señor…- murmuró Draco -… fui yo solo y lo lamento- el otro niño se sorprendió por el gesto de su amigo

-vaya Lucius tu hijo es todo un maleducado…-dirigiéndose al rubio mayor, quien miró con reproche a su hijo -…deberías enseñarle como comportarse-

-Nott te ofrezco una disculpa a nombre de mi familia-

-Esta bien Lucius, pero corrige a tu hijo…- tomó del brazo a su pequeño- …nos vamos Theodore-

Draco contempló a su amigo alejándose y este antes de desaparecer le agradeció con la mirada.

El efecto de las bromas terminó y todos los invitados volvieron a la normalidad. Los señores Malfoy se disculparon, muchos lo tomaron como un incidente sin importancia y otros se molestaron, unas bebidas después olvidaron todo. La reunión siguió su curso.

Lucius se acercó a su hijo…

-Draco estas consiente que esta travesura va a traer consecuencias ¿verdad?-

-lo se padre- dijo cabizbajo

Ese día Draco Lucius Malfoy tuvo una fiesta un tanto diferente, se divirtió y mucho. Todo gracias a Theo. El rubio estaba feliz aunque un castigo lo esperaba, pero todo había valido la pena.

**Fin**


End file.
